Home
by Kyo12591
Summary: Takes place after the end of the Dragon age II, Hawke is on the run once again, with her lover and two mages at that. At a loss of where to flee from the Templars, Anders gives Hawke an idea of where they should go next. Ferelden. To the Wardens. FenrisXFHawke -Some spoliers- One-shot


**I'm use to writing for Anime and manga, not games, so forgive me any problems that may arise with the change of scenery so to say lol. **

**I'm mixing Origin's with the Dragon Age II so you'll get a little strangeness, besides in Origin's you can look anyway you please, for the sake of forgiveness you'll have to put up with my Origin's Warden. Forgive me for that, I hate when people add first names, so I'll limit that and looks. My Origins Warden was a Rouge, male Dalish Elf, with silver eyes and hair, to get a little background and bypass confusion.**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any fundamental thing. Especially nothing from Bioware.**

**Start:**

Hawke hadn't really planned out life on the run, _again_. The first time they had been fleeing Darkspawn and the destruction the Blight unleashed on Lothering. Of course then there was the childhood of running from Templar's due to herself, her sister, and her father being of Mage blood. She knew running very well, of course she had spent seven long years _not_ running, but living, building her way up, in Kirkwall. She had founded friends, enemies, companions, rivals, and lovers.

She had built her way to the top in Kirkwall after those long seven years, during which she lost the rest of her family, and had her ups and downs with lovers.

Finally though it all came to an unprecedented end when she helped the Mages against the Templar's and was forced to flee Kirkwall, to _again_ run from Templar's, to leave behind yet _another _life she knew, to leave behind her home, to leave behind her memories of her mother and brother, to leave behind her Uncle and her cousin.

She had left behind some companions as well, of course of their own choice and probably for the better, Aveline and her husband Donnic, they were both part of the guard of Kirkwall and had obligation to remain, despite helping her fight the Templar's, for a just cause as it was, Aveline and Donnic had to sooth things over with the remaining guard, take back over the city, and restore order. Sebastian had remained behind as well to help with the Chantry, after Anders destroyed it that is.

She loved Sebastian to death, but his anger at Anders for killing the Grand Cleric was a dangerous path for a brother of the faith. Grand Cleric Elthina would not have wanted to be avenged. Sebastian however has obviously never learned the lesson, and now with The Grand Cleric gone, and Hawke on the run, he never would. History would repeat itself if it was not learned.

Lastly, Varric had remained at the Hangman to buy the place after the owner was killed during the fight between Mages and Templar's.

Of course Hawke had no idea where to go to next, she and Fenris, and Anders and Merrill (To Fenris's extreme displeasure), had escaped Kirkwall together at the end of the battle with the Knight commander. Hawke had been leading them away with no destination whatsoever. Anders would follow her to hell and back, more so after siding with the Mages and not _killing him_ after he blew up the Chantry. (Though everyone except Merrill asked her to.) Merrill had no real home, she followed Hawke anywhere, to Merrill, Hawke was her new clan, to follow and travel with. Despite Fenris siding with her and the Mages at the end, he still hated Mages, more so blood Mages and Abominations, both of which were trailing along after him and Hawke annoyingly.

" Hawke, why must they come?" Fenris demanded when they took to camp on the Wounded Coast. Hawke turned to her lover with wary eyes.

" Anders has no where to go, he and Merrill are as much on the run as I am after the fight. I won't cast them off alone more so when I got them into this mess in the first place." Fenris opened his mouth to object, no doubt about to say they would have been in their_ own_ messes by themselves, when Hawke sighed, leaned over, and rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his mouth and pulled her firmly into his arms and onto his lap.

" You don't have to like it Fenris, you don't even have to be _civil_, but please just let them tag along." He sighed and she took his silence as acceptance and pulled back to press her mouth to his, her fingers brushing the skin of his stomach under his armor, trailing over Lyrium markings without ever seeing them, so well did his lover know his body, and_ all_ his markings.

He shuttered from her warm fingers, their lips mending with skilled practice. After seven years of his withholding himself from her, he had fed up of skirting around, they were together, and he would never leave her side. He_ never_ wanted to see her sad, never wanted her to finch when someone said an un-thought out word about their relationship, he wanted more then anything for her to touch him, and him be allowed to touch her, to take comfort in her. To know she would_ never_ leave him, to for once know that a Mage would _not_ hurt him, as long as it was her. He would learn, that if it was her, he didn't mind magic.

His fingers slid against her thighs as he bunched up the robes, sliding his hands up her hips and stealing her scolding heat. He wasn't sure if it was because of the elemental magic she used, or if she was simply naturally warm, but she was always scolding hot to the touch, and he loved every minute of it.

" Oooh is that a great sword I see straining your leggings or are you just happy to see me?" A new voice questioned happily. Fenris jerked back startled as did Hawke who looked quickly to the woman peering into their small tent.

" Isabela!" Hawke yelped, blush racing across her face, Fenris flushed softly as well, ears burning at being caught red handed, with his hands up Hawke's robes.

" What in Makers name are you doing here?! I thought you left ages ago for Antiva!" Hawke said pulling out of Fenris arms, to his _extreme_ displeasure, and crawling out of the tent. Isabela pulled back out helping Hawke out. Fenris grumbled and crawled out as well. Merrill looked embarrassed when Hawke came out with her robes to her waist, and Fenris aroused against his leggings, he couldn't hide the damned thing now, and Anders choked on air as Hawke smoothed out her robes with a grin at the Pirate queen herself.

" Well I was half way there-" Hawke cut her off with a smart remark.

" Which happens often I might add." Hawke said with a grin. Isabela rolled her eyes and put a hand on her scantly clan hip.

" Only since I met you Hawke." Isabela piped in with a smirk.

" As I was saying, I was _almost_ there, when I thought about where you'd be heading now that your on the run, _again_ I might_ also_ add." Isabela did add with a shake of head. Hawke snorted softly.

" That was on _my_ mind as well." Hawke said suddenly serious. Isabela however grinned.

" Which was why I found you on the coast and decided I would _let _you join my crew until you found where you'd like to go." She said as if Hawke hadn't seen that coming. Hawke however thought about that and finally got her destination in mind.

" Ferelden." She decided. Fenris frowned.

" Your going home?" He questioned curiously. Hawke shook her head.

" Lothering is lost to me, but King Alistair mentioned being welcome in Ferelden. Maybe Denerim now that Lothering is no longer an option."

" What about Templar's?" Merrill piped up curiously.

" Alistair was a Warden, I was a Warden, and I'm sure I can track down the Grey's Commander, so the Templar's won't bother us." Hawke rose her brows at Anders comment.

" Without becoming Warden's ourselves?" Fenris asked. Anders nodded.

" The Commander wouldn't require it of you, not when we're in need. He and Hawke are a lot alike in that aspect." Which was part of why Anders loved her, though he would't tell the Commander that and Fenris always snapped at him when he brought his loving Hawke up.

" The Hero of Ferelden?" Hawke asked with a frown. She hadn't known they all knew each other, of course Anders had been a Warden, but she never thought they had all been _comrades_ at one point.

" He and KingAlistair should keep the Templar's off our backs for a while, I doubt they would kick us out, maybe be could stay at the Vigil for a while. I know a few people who could vouch." Anders said with a little excitement, maybe to be seeing his old friends again, or maybe because they didn't have to flee anymore. Hawke thought it over. She turned to her lover, Fenris locked eyes with her.

" I follow you Hawke." He said without question. She nodded.

" Then we go to Ferelden."

" Off we go then, My ship is just on the horizon." Isabela said with a grin as they all packed up their things.

" Hey Anders, can you tell me if the Warden_ really_ stayed with Zevran after all this time?" Anders looked shocked a moment, as if surprised Isabela knew the Warden, and about his rumored lover the ex-crow. Even Hawke knew the dashing Ex-Antivian Crow, he had helped them in their last battle even, then disappeared. Hawke of course knew that Isabela and Zevran had been acquainted or else they wouldn't have slept together on parting during their brief meeting on the coast.

" Why?" Anders asked startled a tad, maybe he hadn't know his friend had been into men, or maybe he didn't know, as none of them did, that Isabela _also_ had a run in with the Hero of Ferelden. Hawke was a little envious of them all, it seemed almost _everyone_ had met this Hero, and she had not. She supposed if this all played out like Anders suspected, she just may meet him after all.

" She slept with the assassin." Fenris replied to Isabela's hesitation. Anders paled suddenly.

" Oh don't get that look. The Warden, Zevran, and I had a little _fun_ a while back, I was just wondering if I'd get them _both_ at _once_ again." Isabela said with a wicked smirk. Anders looked a little traumatized, Merrill looked a little puzzled in her innocence, and Hawke and Fenris both shook their heads at the obvious turn of events.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ferelden:**

Hawke had never thought she would step foot in Ferelden ever again, let alone _without_ her family, let alone with her current companions after eight years. Ferelden changed surprising little, other then what had been rebuilt after the Blight had ended.

She had never been to Vigil's Keep before, never even thought much about the Wardens other then from what scarce bit of information Anders occasionally provided, mostly when drunk off his rocker.

It was crawling with Wardens, she had never met so many Warden's before, heck she had only ever seen ten in her life, five of which she met personally, three she had helped save during the Qunari's rebellion, and the other two had been tag-alongs here and there.

Anders was the one to lead them this time, it had been a long time, never actually, since she had ever followed anyone and not lead them. Her father always told her she was a natural leader, she thought that was rubbish, before she realized the truth in later years.

Anders was getting some mixed looks, he had left the order after all, so maybe they weren't happy to see him. However a Dwarf with shaggy bright red hair and a full beard, drinking Ale out of a barrel and it's spigot, spotted Anders and jumped up, ale spilling down his front, he cursed like a sailor making Isabela grin, then turned the tap and walked over to Anders with a almost frown.

" Mage haven't seen you in a bloody long time. Not since after the battle, where you been? Commanders been searching for your lazy arse for years." Anders seemed to freeze as if not expecting anyone to have missed him, let alone been _looking_ for him.

" Kirkwall." He muttered looking about, anywhere except the rough dwarf. Said dwarf suddenly spotted them and looked a tad confused at the two elves, another obvious Mage, and well hey..._Isabela_ who out did them all when men were involved.

" Helloo look at the rack on her." The Dwarf slurred as he pushed Anders out of the way to stumbled drunkenly to Isabela.

" Oghren, is the Commander here?" Anders asked ignoring his leeching on Isabela, obviously use to that.

Oghren frowned and glanced at Anders before belching loudly.

" Don't think so. I think him and that bendy Elf went to play kill the bird." Anders looked puzzled.

" I think he means the crows." Hawke piped up almost quietly. Isabela was fending off Oghren's leering, and by fending off, of course as expected she sucked up the attention.

" Zevran is no doubt the Elf, so they're together fighting the Crows?" Hawke commented, Anders shrugged.

" I would guess that's what he means. It's hard to tell with the drunkard." Anders said curling his nose in distaste.

" Don't play with that Merrill I think it might bite." Hawke said pulling Merrill away from Isabela and Oghren. Merrill went easily looking a tad startled.

" By the creators." She said softly, shocked.

" What now?" Fenris asked coming closer to Hawke's side and eying the drunken dwarf warily.

" Who knows how long he'll be, we should go to King Alistair." Hawke commented. Anders nodded.

" That would be best. I'd hoped the Commander would be here, but I guess that was wishful thinking, with the blight and the Darkspawn little threat except in the Deep roads, I'm surprised he's not retired on a beach right now."

" He'll be back shortly, the elf went off on his own to find a lead on more of his crows, while the Commander was doing King Alistair and his Queen a favor." Another voice said coming up. Anders was taken off guard, _again_.

" Howe, I thought you left the Wardens." Anders said looking surprised at the new comers appearance. The dark haired man, with a bow and arrows at his back, shrugged.

" Life was too boring without the threat of death I suppose." He said almost sarcastically. Anders snorted softly.

" I know what you mean." Anders commented glancing at Hawke a moment then shaking his head.

" Are you going to introduce us to your friends Anders?" Merrill piped up obviously tired of staying quiet at Hawke's side. Anders looked back at them all and hesitated.

" That burly dwarf if Oghren, he was with the Commander during the blight." Anders motioned to Oghren who had passed out at last. Isabela poking him with her boot curiously.

" This is-" Anders what cut off by the man himself.

" Nathaniel Howe. Grey Warden." Hawke thought it was odd for him to tell them he was a Warden when it was obvious it was, but didn't mention anything.

" Nice to meet you!" Merrill piped up again excited.

" This is Hawke, she's-" Howe's eye brows went up.

" The Champion of Kirkwall, so_ that's_ where you've been Anders? The Commander's been searching since you disappeared." Anders flinched.

" You know of Hawke? Has her _prowess_ reached Ferelden?" Isabela asked surprised. Hawke rolled her eyes at Isabela.

" Right with Varric's tales I'm sure I look quite the amazing warrior, lover, and or terror." Hawke said with sarcasm. Knowing Varric it was hard to tell what on earth she would be famous for.

" Right, this is Fenris, Merrill, and Isabela." Hawke introduced since obviously Anders was leaving them to introduce themselves.

" Pleasure." Nathaniel said with a soft scowl. Hawke didn't think he was unhappy with them, just always looked like he was scowling, or unhappy.

" So the Commander should be back soon?" Anders asked wondering on if they had to travel even further to reach Alistair or not. Nathaniel shrugged.

" He comes and goes at best, but I would guess it would be the time for him to pick Oghren up again." Nathaniel said nodding his head in the direction of the passed out dwarf.

" Right he did that on occasion. I should have guessed he'd return every once and a while to see one of his old companions." Anders said with a sigh. Of course fighting a blight together did that to people, kept them close in ways no one other companions could get.

" Your planning on sticking around this time Anders?" Howe asked with a frown and skepticism. Anders nodded.

" I'm sure you've heard about the situation in Kirkwall by now. We came to Ferelden to hide from Templar's." Anders said easily. Howe frowned obviously knowing at least a little of what had happened in Kirkwall even here a sea away.

" To hide with Warden's who care little of our pasts. Being with the Wardens alone can not save you from Templar's Anders, or did you forget when you went through the joining?" Howe asked. Anders scowled at the marksman. It made Hawke miss Sebastian, another bowman, and friend, well Sebastian had his ups and downs she guessed, but he was still her friend and she still cared about him a great deal.

" Commander and the King are trying to help the circle, and escaped Mages stay escaped, I doubt they both wouldn't do their best to help my friends out. Hawke was invited back by King Alistair himself." Anders pointed out.

" And another Dalish elf?" Howe said looking to Merrill, it was obvious Fenris wasn't Dalish after all.

" I did mention Hawke is like the Commander, collecting _misfits_ along the way." Anders said with a smirk at Fenris glower. Howe sighed, almost put out.

" Well it's not _my_ call, even if it _is_ my families land, I'm sure you'd be welcome enough. The Warden's have been curious to meet the Champion of Kirkwall for a while now, after several times of need you've helped us." Howe said reminding Hawke she had helped quiet a few times with Warden business.

" I tend to get around." Hawke said off hand with a slight smile. Howe eyed her for a moment then nodded.

" Indeed." Fenris nudged closer to his lover with a dark glare at the man. Howe rose a brow, but didn't comment on the brooding elf, so obviously her lover.

" Your old bed is still here Anders, until the Commander arrives, the Champion and her...lover, can stay in the Commander's quarters. Seems that place gets a lot of elvhen lovers." Howe muttered to himself the last. Hawke's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

" Merrill can find a bed with the rest of us." Anders commented easily, helpfully. Hawke sighed. Obviously they were going to do this. It was strange not being the one who lead them anymore, of course she still lead Merrill and Fenris, but Anders seemed to be leading himself just fine, of course it was because he was familiar in a place she was not. Funny since she had once been at home in Ferelden.

" Right, I'm off to Denerim if you need me. The Pearl." She said easily and departed from them just like that with a grin at her old companions and a wink to Hawke.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Fenris sighed as he took in the large bed in the center of this so called Commander of the Grey's chambers. It would at least give him space from the Mages traveling with them, and alone time with Hawke. Since Isabela's_ untimely_ interruption on the Coast, he had not had _any_ time to be alone with Hawke. Hawke pulled off her robes and laid them on the side table with her staff leaning up against the wall within reach. You'd be surprised how many times one had to hurry out of bed, let alone scantly clad, to grab a weapon over clothes.

She pulled back silken sheets looking a tad surprised.

" Antivan silk sheets as well? Now I _know_ Zevran and The Hero of Ferelden are lovers." Hawke said shaking her head as she slid into the bed easily. Fenris pinched out the candle and undressed as well, putting his sword just in reach at the bed's side, then turned into Hawke's waiting arms.

" This is certainly different from all those other times I'm been on the run." Hawke said against his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist easily. Fingers tracing along the tattoos on his back. It always amazed him she knew precisely where every mark was, without ever looking before touching them.

" Because of the Warden's?" Fenris asked curiously. Hawke's lips turned up and then she peered at him from his chest with that small smile.

" Because I'm use to _leading_, not _following_. I have to admit Anders idea to come to the Warden Commander was a good one." Fenris snorted.

" You thought to come to Ferelden Hawke, to come to the King for help avoiding the Templar's." Right, surely if this didn't work out they would be on the run for the rest of their lives. Even when she was a child, Hawke and her family had to constantly move all over Ferelden because of their family Mage blood. She knew the life well, and didn't want that kind of life anymore. She had grown use to staying in one place for a long time. Spending eight years in Kirkwall without having to move on until just now.

" I know that, but we're with the Warden's at the moment, Anders knows more about them then we do, and when The Hero of Ferelden comes back, I would say he'd be in the lead then." Fenris sighed softly and pressed his lips to her forehead.

" You will always lead me Hawke, and I will always follow." Her lips turned up and she tilted her face toward him so their lips would mend together easily.

" Do you think we should interrupt, or join?" A heavily accented voice asked, one they were both familiar with.

" Interrupt I would say, since they stopped." Another voice commented, one a little deeper then the ex-crow.

Fenris growled against her mouth, and _another_ interruption, but Hawke smiled and pulled from Fenris too easily, Fenris wanted her to be _reluctant _to pull away, upset they kept getting interrupted, but that was just how Hawke was. No matter her inconvenience, she would always make it easy for others, never herself.

" Zevran! I was curious if you'd show up." Hawke said with a grin at the charming elf. Fenris grumbled to himself. He didn't like the devilish elvhen rouge. He had tried to seduce Hawke, offering her a romp together, this had been when Fenris and she had still been apart, due to his own mistakes. He had growled at the rouge and threatened him to back off Hawke, he had listened, but then he was curious if Hawke had _wanted_ Zevran to back off, or if she had really wanted to go on that sexual adventure with another. He had never the strength to ask, it had never crossed his mind until this minute.

Zevran stood casually leaning against the chamber wall, they had both entered easily, both known Rouges and masters at stealth, to lean casually on the wall. Both elves. She hadn't expected that. Which was obviously what Howe had meant by the elvish lovers comment to the chambers they were in now.

" I could sense my bed being used for naughty, naughty, things and couldn't stay away." Zevran said purring deviously. Fenris snorted. Hawke flushed slightly. Of course at the comment not because she was only in her small clothes in front of two other men.

" I'm sure." Fenris glared as he said it. Zevran's lips had the audacity to twitch up into a smile at his fellow elf.

" Not that I _mind_ having other people in my bed, it's happened on occasion, but I doubt your both there for nefariously _pleasurable_ purposes." The Commander of the Grey himself commented, giving Hawke the impression there was more then just _one_ reason he had made the Antivan elf his lover. They seemed to be a lot alike even.

" You would be correct." Fenris said glaring at the Antivan elf easily. Zevran simply smiled roguishly.

" I'm Hawke and this is Fenris, we're fleeing from Kirkwall and Templar's." Hawke said easily, the Commander frowned then looked surprised.

" The Champion of Kirkwall? I wondered if I'd ever meet you. Zevran mentioned he'd had an encounter with you. I thought of course it was for _pleasurable_ reasons, but I assume now he meant to fight?" The Commander asked looking then to his golden haired lover. Zevran simply smiled.

" You would guess right." Zevran said easily. It startled Hawke a tad. Maybe because Zevran seemed so much a playboy, even with an obvious lover already. She would have thought Zevran had maybe been getting lovers on the side, but maybe the Commander knew and allowed that already, as much as they seemed alike in that aspect.

" I was headed to see the King, he invited me back home if ever I wanted to return, but Anders-" Hawke was cut off by the Commander suddenly, his face going from pleasantly amused at the situation, to shocked, quickly.

" Anders has been with _you_ in Kirkwall this _entire_ time? He's back?" The Commander asked quickly.

" Another lover?" Zevran asked curiously.

" Another companion and fellow Warden. I thought he'd just disappeared, left Ser-pounce-a-lot and everything." Hawke's eyes widened as at the mention of it's name, a cat popped out of the Commander's bag. A orange and white tabby cat with a bell around it's neck.

" There you are." The Commander commented pulling the cat into his arms easily.

" Anders said the Warden's made him give up his cat and so he left." Hawke said surprised. The Commander looked puzzled.

" Well none of the other Warden's liked that he kept taking the cat along with him on our travels, and Anders didn't want to leave the thing alone, so yes they made him get rid of him, but I gave him to Anders and I wouldn't see him just be tossed out. Besides Anders loved Ser-pounce-a-lot. I couldn't see making him go without the poor thing after so long." The Commander said clearing things up so to say. Hawke however was a little more confused.

" He just up and vanished while I was in Antivan helping Zev clear out the crows." The Commander said nodding his head to his companion and lover. Zevran nodded.

" Which was why you were in Kirkwall." Fenris said making sure they all knew he was still there, in bed _with his lover_, in their small clothes. Somehow they were all having normal conversation as if doing so someplace else, not with two people naked in bed, while the other two casually leaned against the bedroom wall.

" Of course, I followed Nuncio, well he caught up with me actually, to Kirkwall where they sent a beautiful Champion after me, who happened to allow me free and even helped me fight fellow crows." Zevran said with a smile at Hawke who slightly smiled back, unsure with his flirting. Of course when did Zevran _not_ flirt?

" I'm glad you happened to be there to help Zev with the crows. He could have taken them out himself, but you saved him time I'm sure. I couldn't be there myself, I was in Orlais, doing a favor for Anora and Alistair." The Commander said with a put out sigh, as if he would have preferred to be fighting off assassins with his lover, then doing a favor for his old companion the King.

" Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, you mentioned fleeing Kirkwall to Ferelden from Templar's. I heard about the mess in Kirkwall and the Chantry being Destroyed by Mages." His eyes shifted to Hawke as if asking if that was her doing.

" That would be the Abomination's fault, not Hawke's. He destroyed the Chantry and everyone inside, _alone_." Fenris sneered. The Commander frowned in confusion.

" He means Anders. I'm sure you know about Justice." The Commander's eyes got wide.

" He _didn't._" The Commander hissed. Okay he _didn't_ know about Justice and Anders combination, though it seemed he _did_ know Justice himself. Which was strange. To know the spirit before he was taken into Anders, how on earth had he, a rouge, accomplished going into the Fade? Though that was for another time, now she was wondering if they just dug Anders more of a grave.

" Deal with your old Warden companion later, now we should pay mind to the beautiful Champion in our bed." Zevran reminded the Commander with a slight smile at Hawke and Fenris, maybe at reminding them all they were in bed, with them in the room, or maybe just to get them back on track.

Hawke seemed surprised.

" Right, you'd want your bed back." Hawke said grabbing the sheets to pull off herself, but Fenris stopped her from revealing herself to two other elves. One he knew was a lecherous perverted playboy who indeed already asked Hawke to his bed, the other was supposedly respected greatly as The Hero of Ferelden, but seemed almost similar to the perverted Antivan just the same.

" Not necessarily, perhaps you'd be more comfortable talking while dressed and in a different atmosphere however." The Commander said with a sight smile.

" Do not worry about where we will sleep, we won't be." Zevran said with a grin he gave easily, despite the very perverse meaning to his words. The Commander simply smirked at the fellow rouges meaning however.

" We'll meet you in the great hall then." The Commander said with a nod to Fenris and Hawke then pulled Zevran out by the arm, despite Zevran's complaints at wanting to stay behind.

" That was interesting." Hawke said getting out of bed to grab her robes and slide them easily on. It took Fenris longer between his Armour and his grumbling. Hawke stopped him before they walked out of the room. She pressed her body against his, and the tension slowly drained away as he looked into her eyes.

" You have _nothing_ to worry about Fenris." Then she pressed her lips to his softly before pulling away with a gentle smile. Fenris sighed softly instead as he followed her easily out of the room. He looked forlornly to the bed one last time.

When, oh when, would he get to spend a night, _interruption_ free, with Hawke?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

They heard the commotion before they entered the main hall. They were in time to see Anders get decked by the Grey Commanders fist, then the blond haired Mage went down, only to land on his rear looking shocked. Oghren, who had awoke, surprisingly after the amount of alcohol he consumed, and Nathaniel Howe, was watching this without interruption. Zevran was watching with fascination. Merrill looked shocked, and a little concerned for Anders well fair. Hawke jumped forward.

" What in Makers name are you doing?!" She shouted standing in front of the Warden Commander. Silver eyes landed on light clear blue.

" No, don't worry about it Hawke, I deserved that." Anders said climbing to his feet and rubbing his red jaw.

" I left without telling any one where I went." Anders explained. Hawke stepped out of the two men's way, slightly staying close expecting the Commander to hit Anders again. She wouldn't allow him to rough up her friends. Hero of Ferelden or not.

" What were you thinking Anders? You couldn't have mentioned to _anyone _where you were going? As a Warden we no longer needed you, but as a friend we were concerned." The Commander said. Anders seemed to flinch slightly.

" Speak for yourself." Howe said with a scowl, Oghren belched in agreement.

" You left Commander, what was I supposed to do? Stay with Howe and Oghren getting drunk and talking about the good old days?" The Commander sighed.

" Besides you didn't _come back_, I'd thought you were the one to abandon us. I left seeking to help others." Anders admitted looking all like a lost kitten.

" Yet you didn't go alone I hear. What on earth were you _thinking_ taking Justice into you?! He had a body, you didn't have to do that!" The Commander argued. Anders eyes darkened.

" And let him stay in a corpse forever? I don't know about you, but he was a little ripe!" Anders shouted back. Oghren glanced at Howe, who glanced at Oghren and shrugged.

" You didn't think to mention any of this with the rest of your friends? I think we would have liked a little _explanation_." The Commander said motioning to the crowd of growing Wardens waking to the argument. Anders looked around and frowned.

" I was use to escaping the circle, I've never had to tell anyone where I was going, I could never trust anyone. I-" The Commander winced slightly.

" You couldn't trust me?" Anders eyes widened.

" No! I...I couldn't have you … ask me to stay." The Commander sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair.

" You couldn't have sent a bloody letter in the nine years you've been gone?" The Commander muttered annoyed. Anders shrugged.

" Hawke kept me a little busy in that time." The Commander glanced at Hawke with a frown then a nod.

" I can see that now." He said shaking his head.

" And now your on the run again? Have you come back to us, or for merely a place to hide?" The Commander asked. Anders sighed.

" That's where I might step in." Hawke said with a hand held up. Anders looked to her surprised.

" Hawke, it was my fault we're in this mess. I destroyed the Chantry." Anders commented with a sadness in gold eyes. Hawke's blue eyes narrowed dangerously at her companion.

" Whether I knew about your plans or not, I was_ included_ in the affair and I am as _accountable_ as you Anders. My companions problems _are_ my problems."

" Hawke _everyone's_ problems are your problems." Anders pointed out truthfully, of course knowing he could not argue with her, she would always win regardless.

" We sided with the Mages in Kirkwall against the...inner fighting between the Mages and Templar's. It wasn't just the Chanty regardless of who did what, we escaped the Templar's and came to Ferelden hoping we would not be followed." The Commander frowned.

" By joining the Warden's?" He asked puzzled. Sure that would stop the Templar's but that's not what Hawke had in mind.

" King Alistair mentioned the Mages outside the circle were less hunted now with his rule, we thought it would be a wise decision to see if we could settle instead of continuously flee. Anders mentioned the Warden's and we came here." Hawke explained at last. The Commander glanced from Anders, his old companion to Hawke, another Mage, then Fenris another Elf, then to..

" Merrill?" He asked startled, halting all conversation completely. Merrill froze, her green eyes went wide.

" Lethallan."She said shocked, confused, then suddenly leapt forward as the Commander stumbled forward to catch her in a tight hug.

Hawke blinked. Anders blinked. Fenris made a face. Zevran grinned lecherously. Oghren glanced at Howe, who shrugged in just as much puzzlement.

" It's...been. I mean...I didn't think I would ever...Merrill..." The Commander said looking half pained, half happy to see her.

" Lethallan, I never thought to see you, like Tamlen..." The Commander flinched at the name of his old friend. Hawke recognized that name.

" Your clan mates?" Hawke asked startled. She had thought Dalish always stuck together, but she guessed it wasn't strange considering he was a Warden. Which meant Merrill's clan had been the Commander's as well. What a very small world it was turning out to be.

" Oh it is good to see you well, thank the creators." Merrill said against his chest. She pulled back, tears in her green eyes looking upon her old clan mate. The Commander looked just almost like he was physically in pain.

" Nine years Lethallan, I didn't realize the clan had moved so far north. Why are you not with the clan?" The Commander asked realizing with a shock where she was. Merrill flinched.

" The others would not continue to work on the Eluvian, I never forgot about Tamlen, I wanted to find him...I had lost you to the Warden's. The Keeper wanted nothing to do with the Eluvian, the clan started to dislike me for my obsession, I saw my chance to leave the clan with Hawke and I did." Merrill explained looking sad as well.

" You could have mentioned the Blood magic somewhere in there, could be a good reason why your clan hated you." Fenris muttered. The Commander frowned.

" Blood magic, you Merrill?" Merrill winced slightly. The Commander sighed softly.

" The mirror Duncan and I shattered?" The Commander asked with a frown. Merrill nodded.

" I'm just glad your alright, what happened with the Mirror? Did you make progress? Did you find out anything about...about..." He trialled off flinching again, Hawke was thinking that whoever Tamlen had been, must have been more then just a clan mate to the Warden Commander and Merrill for that sort of pain, and Merrill's determination to find him.

Merrill glanced around the room at anything but the Commander as finally they parted from contact. She rubbed the back of her neck slightly.

" I asked for help with the Eluvian from the spirit on Sundermount," Merrill started.

" _Demon_." Hawke, Fenris, and Anders said all at once. Merrill flinched this time and peeked up at the Commander's expression, he didn't seem to care. Of course after so long being shunned for what she tempted to do she should have realized he of all people wouldn't hate her, not for trying to find Tamlen, not when the two of them were so close before the incident.

" The Keeper warned me not to keep searching for answers, I didn't listen. The Keeper...she..." Merrill's eyes filled with tears. The Commander looked very concerned.

" She took the demon into herself because she believed the Eluvian was a gateway into our world, the demon would have killed Merrill and many others escaping. Merrill shattered the Mirror and stopped searching." Hawke said since Merrill seemed so ready to cry. This couldn't be easy... not with what had happened.

" What about the rest of the clan? What happened then with the Keeper gone? Your were the First...why didn't you remain with the clan to become it's Keeper? What of Fenarel?" Merrill's eyes filled with tears and finally spilled over, maybe from pain, guilt, horror at remembering, or fear to tell another clan mate and have him turn on her as well.

" Their hatred for Merrill was great, they no longer trusted her, they knew about the Keeper taking the demon into herself, when we explained what had happened to the Keeper, they turned on Merrill and us, we...had to defend ourselves, we barely escaped with our lives." Hawke said wincing as she saw the look on the Commander's face, horror and shock.

" They're all dead." Merrill squeezed out with a whimper.

There was a very long silence...Merrill stayed with her head bowed, ready for what had happened with the clan to happen with her old friend as well, she jerked when the Commander's hand came down on her shoulder and jerked her forward into his chest.

" I'm so sorry Lethallan. I should have been there with you." The Commander said softly. A shocked sob escaped the Mage, as the Commander buried his face into her hair.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

" Well that was certainly a stressful first day." Hawke commented as she and Fenris later resettled into the Commanders room. The Commander seemed to stick to Merrill, and Hawke was somewhat surprised, somewhat happy, that Merrill had a remaining clan mate left, that he understood and did not condemn her like the rest of their people had. Zevran had seemed slightly puzzled about what to do about his lovers pain, let alone what to do about his lover staying with another elf, and a woman at that.

Hawke wasn't quite sure why Zevran would be jealous, considering he himself had other lovers, after all he and Isabela had a fling before he left Kirkwall. Was Zevran simply a playboy who got his pleasure everywhere, then came back to the one he loved and expected his lover to not be with anyone else when he wasn't involved? Wasn't that a little hypocritical? But it wasn't Hawke's business.

" I am surprised the Warden Commander knows the Blood Mage _and_ the Abomination." Fenris commented as Hawke pulled off her robes once again and put her staff beside the bed, just in reach. Fenris pulled off his Armour as well, hoping this time he could stay out of it and not be interrupted with his own lover.

" I'm starting to wonder if any more people are going to know the Commander, you don't happen to know him as well do you?" Hawke asked as they slid into bed together. Fenris inching over to take her against his chest.

" No, I do not." He commented. Hawke sighed after that.

" I was a little worried, with as many people that are happening to know the Commander, and maybe in a type of _romantic_ relationship, or a close one, I was worried he would steal you away as well. He's not your type is he Fenris?" Fenris choked on air.

" No. Not at all." He said shaking his head at his lover. Hawke sighed at that, obviously pleased.

" You think the Abomination, the Blood Mage,_ and_ the Assassin are all in some way...involved, with the Warden Commander?" Fenris asked incredulously. Hawke nodded.

" And Isabela, yes. I mean did you see the way he cares for Merrill, they had to have been close as clan mates, they knew each other as children, and Anders got Ser-pounce-a-lot from him, he also seems to like the Commander a great deal, and of course Zevran is with the Commander already, plus Isabela was with both the Commander_ and_ Zevran! This is a huge sexual compensation of people. The Commander is handsome I'll give him that, and an Elf, but...seriously? Maybe... it's his charm, he _does _seems to care for everyone." Fenris glowered at that.

" Do you have a thing for elves Hawke? Is that why I am your lover?" Hawke tilted her head back to gaze into Fenris jade eyes with a devious tilt of lips.

" No. You insulting me to my face after I helped you chase after Denariusand then chucking when I flirted with you, is what drew me to you. I chased you for eight years Fenris, I think it's safe to say your stuck with me, whether you want me or not." Fenris smiled and leaned down to press his mouth to hers, hoping to the Maker, that they weren't interrupted this time.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The four companions sat together, Anders, Merrill, Hawke, and Fenris, as the Warden Commander addressed them all.

" Anders your always welcome back to the Warden's," The Commander held up his hand before Anders could make a retort about not coming back to join back up with the order. Anders closed his mouth quickly. Fenris was impressed, no one could shut the Mage up when he got started, let alone silence him with only a hand motion. Anders must respect the Warden Commander a great deal, and Hawke was actually wondering if there wasn't anything else going on with Anders and the Warden.

" Regardless if your going to rejoin the Wardens or not, your welcome to stay as long as you wish." Anders nodded curtly.

" Merrill, I will not lose you again, not when you are the only thing I have left of my old life. I'm sure Duncan would have shot me a dirty look at asking you to stay, but I will not abandon you again." Merrill flushed in part pleasure, part joy, and mostly pain.

" Hawke we have heard a great deal about you, and you've done us many favors in the Free Marches. We will not abandon you when you went out of your way to help us. You and your...lover are welcome to stay as long as you wish. If you wish to stay with the Warden's that is, otherwise, I'm sure Alistair would be pleased to have you back in Ferelden. Creators knows we could use more of the help you can give." Fenris made a face at being added on like he was baggage, but Hawke bumped her hip into his with a gentle smile and his eyes softened.

" More problems then help I'm sure." Fenris muttered. Hawke scowled at her lovers words and stomped on his foot, he yelped and glared her way. She rose her brow back, and he muttered curses at her in another language.

" Thank you Commander. We won't stay longer then necessary, what Merrill and Anders do now that we're in Ferelden is up to them, they are welcome to follow my lead longer still if they so wish, otherwise as you said, we, Fenris and I, will see if King Alistair needs anything, otherwise we may go to Denerim for a time." Hawke announced. Anders looked a little torn that Hawke wasn't staying with the Warden's, maybe torn because he wasn't sure who to stay with.

" Will I be a Warden too Lethallan?" Merrill asked scooting closer to touch the Commanders arm. The Commander smiled at her gently.

" No Lethallan, I would never ask anyone to bare this great gift, and great burden." Howe snorted his disagreement from the corner where he, Oghren, and Zevran stood in the shadows.

" Didn't stop you from asking us." Howe muttered, the Warden Commander ignored him easily, almost like he was use to it, most likely he was.

" Are you even going to be here, if we stay?" Anders asked, obviously including Merrill since it was obvious, despite her favor for Hawke, she would not leave her clan mate now, not with what had happened to the rest of her clan on Sundermount those months ago.

The Commander shrugged gently.

" Zevran and I cleared out most of the crows, but there will always be more, unless I am needed here, I rather travel. I am not use to being in one place very long, regardless I'm sure Alistair has something or another for me to do around here. Though with Hawke sticking around I maybe lazying about before to long." He joked with a smile to Hawke, she rolled her eyes slightly. He was right though. She always got so much work she never had time to travel like the Commander obviously loved.

" I think I'll stick around here for a while then join Hawke in Denerim, she may need me." Anders commented softly. The Commander smiled and opened his mouth to say something else when a rather loud meow issued from his bag.

" Is...that?" Anders asked shocked, as the Commander pulled out the tabby cat. The cat leapt out of his arms and onto the floor where it raced across the space quicker then a blink and jumped into Anders surprised arms.

" Ser-pounce-a-lot!" He said shocked and happy all in one.

" Didn't you say you gave him to a friend in Amaranthine?"Merrill asked with a smile at the furry creature. Anders looked at the Commander curiously.

" I did, how did you? Why did you?-" Anders asked frowning, though not any less excited to have his cat back.

" I got him back the moment you left him in Amaranthine, you had disappeared before I could return with him. He's been with me this entire time." Zevran in the corner snorted at that, as if agreeing with the fact the cat has been with them for nine years already, and he didn't want it to be.

" Oh Ser-pounce-a-lot I missed you so much, yes I did. Who's a good kitty? Did you miss me? Oh yes you did!" Anders cooed. Fenris gave Anders a weird look. Merrill and the Commander smiled, and Hawke's mouth twitched in amusement. It would good that something could make Anders happy, with how he had been the last few years and after all that had happen with the Chantry, she was happy to see him better now. She missed his humor and his smile, she missed that laugh.

" Anyway, we'll be going to Denerim in the morning to see King Alistair, we have to stop by the brothel apparently as well." Hawke said shaking her head with a sigh at last. Zevran slid over with a wiggle of brows at the mention of the whore house.

" Oh is your lover not pleasing you? Or are you looking for another partner, or _two_, for your bed perhaps, my beautiful Champion?" Zevran asked with that charming accent. Fenris growled in anger, glowing blue from his markings, as he stood in front of Hawke, Hawke touched his arm gently and he muttered more curses in Tevinter and stood down.

" Our friend is staying there for a time before she ships off again, you should remember her Zevran, our overly friendly Pirate queen." Hawke said with a smile. Zevran's eyes widened.

" Oh? The ravishing Isabela returns does she?" Zevran asked with a grin. The Commanders brows went up.

" Isabela's back in Ferelden? Well it's certainly been a while." The Commander commented with a small frown.

" Indeed, not since we were fighting a blight I do believe." Zevran said with a smirk in remembrance.

" You mean not since a couple months ago on the Wounded Coast." Fenris pointed out. The Commander's brows went up.

" Zev? Again? Haven't we spoke about taking our pleasure_ together_? You know how I feel about being left out." The Commander said with a shake of head and a cluck of tongue. Zevran sighed and took a bow.

" I do apologize. You know me however, taking pleasure where it comes." The Commanders snorted on a laugh.

" Yes, yes I remember _very _well, I remember you using the same line on me right after you seduced me into your tent." The Commander said with a grin. Zevran grinned back.

" Ah but I warned you then did I not?" The Commander shook his head amused.

" You know Isabela?" Merrill asked holding onto the Commanders arm, almost as if afraid if she lets go or looked away for a moment he too would be gone. The Commander blinked silver eyes down at her a long moment then his lips twitched slightly.

" You could say that. Isabela taught me how to duel and how to play wicked grace, among other talented tricks I can now do with my -" He saw the confused look on Merrill's face and paused and smiled instead.

" Yes, I know Isabela." He said simply instead. Merrill grinned.

" Wonderful! Now we all know each other! My two favorite Lethallan." Merrill said with a bright smile. The Commander shook his head with a smile as well. Hawke nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXX**

" Make sure you stay in Ferelden then Lethallan!" Merrill said to Hawke in turn. Hawke smiled. She and Fenris were about to make their way to Denerim, and the Warden's, Zevran, and Merrill were seeing them off.

" If all goes well then we'll be here Merrill. Of course with my past experiences, as Varric would say, I'm just asking for trouble." Hawke said with a laugh. Fenris shook his head in total agreement.

" Before you leave...welcome home Hawke." The Commander said after a short silence. Hawke's eyes widened slightly then her lips rose. She looked around the room. Though there were faces she didn't know well, and faces were missing, some even lost to her, she nodded.

" It's good to be home." She returned. After all home was where ever your friends and family are. She laced her fingers with Fenris's and he turned jade eyed to hers and smiled slightly. Yes...it was good to be home.

**End:**

**Well I'm not sure this was where I was going with this fic really, but I think it turned of fairly well for my first Game fic, let alone first Dragon age fic! :D So review for me and tell me how I did. If I got a few things wrong, I'm sorry, there's only so many things you can catch while playing a game and trying to write names and word spelling for things down at the same time. Lol. **

**Other then that I am pleased to get this done! Ended a little oddly, there was oddly little FenrisXHawke in here, I think there was more WardenXZevran! XDD Anyway! Glad to have you read! Look forward to more hopefully if you liked this one!**

**Questions? Comments? ' WTF's maybe? If so review! If not...review anyway!**

**Kyo~**


End file.
